Unforeseen Destiny
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: " Who said I was going to touch her..." Mioua attacked suddenly her attack was countered and she lost her arm. " AHHH...Who the hell did that..." Mioua clutched her bloody right arm looking around until she saw a man. " Who are you.." Rukia and Rin looked around their bodies seeing they were unharmed. " What just happened?" " Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin happily shouted.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfic hope you like it. Plus this story was for my two favorite characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Inuyasha, or any characters that's going to show up. Except my characters I make up.

Content: T now later in chapters it wills me M

RukiaUchiha-54

--------------------------------------

Crystal blood~ chapter 1. Feudal era

Rukia opened her eyes and sat up looking around. She started to have thoughts of where she was, because it didn't felt like no soul society nor the human world it felt totally unusual.

She then felt something under her...

As she look down she saw Ichigo blushing-she then got furious and kicked the strawberry bastard in the place where no boy or man wants to get kicked stumbled up and was holding his crotch being at the same height as Rukia.

"W-wa...ats your...problem midget."Ichigo stuttered but saying the last word in mockery about her height.

"Shut up! Strawberry..."yelling at him."Besides, we have other business to take care of. "She stated getting serious.

Ichigo settled down. He started looking around and noticed they weren't in setretie."Rukia where are we...because I don't remember us being in the middle of the Forrest." sounding confused.

"I'm not sure how we got here, but the last thing I remembered was you picking up a crystal shape diamond." She looked at him fiercely a 'You are so dead strawberry when he does something wrong look.'

"What?" acting innocent voice.

She pointed her fingers towards him." This is all your fault if you hadn't picked up that crystal diamond we wouldn't be in this mess..." accusing him." Plus..." Rukia's voice lowered. "You better pray that we find a way out of here or you'll regret picking up that crystal diamond."

"OK..." Ichigo got scared," well we can find it together."Ichigo stated scratching his face.

"Yes, that's a good idea..."

----------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later!!!!!

"Not here."

"Tsk...How hard is it to find one lousy diamond."

"Ichigo clam down." Rukia told Ichigo while looking in a razz berry bush.

"How can I clam down...I'm getting tired and hungry looking for this damn thing." shouted a frustrated Ichigo.

Sighing Rukia stood up from her crouching position and walk over to Ichigo. "Look Ichigo...If we don't find it how are we ever going to get back."Rukia tooked in a deep breath." The only option is to split up."

"Split up!" Ichigo shouted. He didn't want to split up with Rukia what will happen to her if we split. He can't let this happen.

"But Ruk..." Ichigo was interrupted." Listen!!! You got two choices. 1) We are going to split up and get this over with. OR 2) I'm not going to speak or listen to you the whole time we are here. Got it."

Ichigo was speechless. He can't denine the first option because Rukia won't talk or listen what he's say's that will be torment for him so he'll have to go with number one.

"Ok Lets split... but Rukia if we don't find it today we can make camp back here." Ichigo suggested.

"ok so come back here before mid night got it." Rukia started walking away.

'Please Rukia don't get yourself in trouble.'Ichigo stated to himself trying to suppress his feelings for her.

She was long gone when he looked back. He then started to move towards the west.

Rukia shupoed through the trees of the Forrest. Searching through her eyes to find anything shiny.

"AHHH!!!" A blood shot scream could be heard through her ears a few miles away. She then shupoed to the south trying to find the person could be making that sound. As she heard the scream again she fastened her paste. Finally she made it to the sight but it was horrible to see because she saw a small girl with a orange and pale kimono having blood on her almost about to past out. She then saw the disgusting monster hovering inches over her ready to feast. It made her sick how a monster can take advantage of a small girl with nothing to defend her with.

"Dance...Sode no Shirayuki!!!" Rukia called out her zanpakutos name. "Tsugi no Mai... Hakuren." The wave of ice hit the unknown Monsters whole body. Then the ice shattered and disappeared leaving a cool mist after affect.

Sheathing her sword Rukia looked over to the girl she ran to the small frame crouching beside her. "Are you hurt or anything." Questioning the girl and checking the girl checking for anything that might harm her so she started to use her kido. After a few minutes the girl responded. "Thank you miss for saving me."

"It's no problem I just couldn't stand that seeing a any person getting attacked or killed." She sweet smiled towards her.

The little girl couldn't help but blush at this woman in front of her she was so beautiful and strong yet so kind towards her.

"umm...Miss can i asked what your name is..." She asked shyly.

"It Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki... What's yours is."

She smiled wildly that you can see her teeth. "It's Rin..." She responded happily.

"Nice to meet you Rin."

Rukia stood up and helped Rin up." Do you think you'll be find all on your own?" Rukia asked but saw Rin shake her head.

"Rukia, can you help me find someone." "But-" Rukia tried to protest but was cut off. "Let's go!!!!" Rin started to smile and dragged Rukia farther into the Forrest.

'Sorry Ichigo, I might not be back this afternoon.' sighing she followed the little girl hoping this won't take to long.

Author's notes: Hope you enjoyed it. So sorry if ch.1 was short my chapters will get longer. Review =) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, I'm sorry for the super late update everyone. I've been having alot of school work and exams so I didn't have time to write. I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I promise to update every week. So for waiting here a new chapter for you guys.

Disclamier: I do not own Inuyasha nor Bleach.T_T

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two...

------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo was searching through a thicket bush getting cut in the process " Urg... It's not here either." he spoked automaticly standing up ingoring the cut. He looked up to the sunset,  
"Rukia might be already waiting for me."

Ichigo started walking when he heard distance voices it sounded like there was two - four people. There's people here? Ichigo Thought running towards the site he was about there when something was close to hitting him.

"What the hell?!" dodging the blast he saw 5 huge monsters they didn't look like hollows or anything he ever seen before. looking down he saw a few people fighting them they look like humans. He grabbed for his zangetsu bringing it out of it's bandages," Getsuga Tensho!"

" What happened?" A males voice questioned seeing all of the demons falling to the ground in pieces. " I don't know, but don't let your guard down we don't know what this person is capable of"

Ichigo desended to the ground as the dust and smoke began to die down he saw the group of humans alright. He started running towards them when a man in red came charging towards him swing his huge swords he had time dodging the attack with his own zanpakutou.

" What the hell is wrong with you!!!" Ichigo yelled pushing the man in red backwards.

" Who the fuck are you!!!Are you another one of Naraku's minions" The man in red hissed pointing his huge sword towards him.

Ichigo lowered his zangestsu, " I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Subsitute Soul Reaper, I haven't come to fight with I don't know who or what is naraku person you talked abot" He announced.

" That doesn't matter!!!" The man in red Started to charge again Ichigo was ready when.... " SIT BOY!!!!" A girls voice yelled making the man in red hit the ground hard. OOH, That had to hurt big time. Ichigo thought.

" Kagome, Why you...."

The girl name kagome started walking towards Ichigo she stopped a few feet in front of him.  
" Hello Ichigo, My name is Kagome Higurashi..." kagome pointed to herself she then pointed towards a man in purple with the woman with a huge boomerang. " Those two are Miroku, and Sango." also a tiny fox boy and a big cat with three tails, "They are Shippou and kirara." " And thats..." kagome pointed to the man on the ground. " Inuyasha."

" So where did you come from?" Kagome asked.

" I'm not from here, I don't even know how I got here." Ichigo replyed started scratching his head. Thats when Sango and Miroku walked over.

" Are you here by your self?" Miroku asked.

" No, My friend Rukia is here also." Ichigo replyed.

" Where is she?" Sango questioned.

" Somewhere...We split to look for this crystal diamond thing. "

" Is thats why you and your friend Rukia is here." Inuyasha stated walking over after getting freed.

" Yep." He nodded.

"We can help you both out and get back home." Kagome cheerfully announced.

" You will?" everyone nodded. " Thank you so much."

" The suns about to set..." Miroku said, Thats when Ichigo remembered Rukia has been waiting some time now. Ichigo then went running back to his destination he was supposed to go everyone noticed. " Ichigo where are you going?" Kagome questioned. " To get Rukia..." Ichigo then left.

" Lets go and follow Ichigo so he doesn't get lost." Inuyasha said and kagome got on his back. then all of them followed pursuit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Lady Rukia..." Rin said looking up to Rukia.

" Yes."

" Can we catch something to eat and drink I'm hungry."

" Sure I'm getting hungry as well also we need to set up camp." Rukia smiled as they came up the a stream. Seeing rin running into the stream reminded her of when renji, her, and their friends went to fish.

Night fell upon as Rin and Rukia ate what they caught eariler in the stream. They talked, but mostly Rin since she was excited.

"Rin, About eariler you don't have to call me Lady Rukia, Rukia is just fine ok..." Rukia said as she looked at Rin's Expression changed.

"B-but...You saved me from death and that's why I call you Lady Rukia." Rin replyed.

" That doesn't mean you have to call me that because of what I did, I save alot of lives everyday..."

" No! I call you Lady Rukia because I want to, I like you alot..." Rin said. " just like Lord Sesshomaru." Rin Finished.

" Who's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rukia Questioned.

" He's the most powerfuliest youkai." Rin jumped," He's also the person who brought me back to life after being killed by a pack of wolves." Rin started to sniff and tears started coming out her eyes.

" Hey, what's the matter..." Rukia stood up walking over to rin.

Rin whipped her tears with her kimono's sleeve." I miss Lord Sesshomaru..." She jumped onto Rukia chest. " Lady...Rukia I'm...so glad your with...me..." Rin sniffed cuddling into Rukia.

Rukia softly patted/rubbing her back to make her calm down. "Shhh....It's alright Rin just go to sleep..."

A shadow watched from aboved looking at the two girls cuddling next to eachother. " Oh how cute..." A voice snickered. " But I have orders..." As the thing dived to the two girls ready to kill.

As the actions were about to take place a tiny shadow was hiding in the bushes trying to be quiet the whole time. " So this is where rin was for 2 days...hmp"

Boom!!!

"AHHH!!!!!"

" W-what just happened." A green dwarf imp shuttered blowing the smoke away to see what was happening. " This is terrible..." The green dwarf imp scurried away trying not to be hit by a block of ice.

" I have to tell this to Lord Sesshomaru quickly..." He scurried away into the woods.

A battle was raging with Rukia and woman in white and green garment. Rukia stood in front of Rin who hid behind the log. " Who are you and what do you want?!" Rukia yelled.

"HMMM...You can call me mioua yur liena, I'm here to be your escourt for my Lord..." Mioua Explained as she held her fan in front of her face hiding a smile.

" My escourt I don't think so..." Rukia brought out her zanpakutou. " Lady Rukia..." Rin spoked peeking her head up.

"Keep down Rin this is going to get wild..." Rukia said putting her katana up in front of her horinzontal. " Dance," Rukia Pronounced tilting her katana into a 90 degree turn." Sode no Shirayuki..." Suddenly the whole sword turned into a pure white with a white long ribbon coming out the end.

"Mmm, Fasniating Rukia you are one spunky girl..." Mioua said.

" I'm not going anywhere without a fight..." Rukia hissed.

" Lets not go there, but If you instist..." Mioua dropped her fan. Rukia looked at her dumbfronted " Are you surrendering already..." . Moiua only smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" LORD SESSHOMARU!!!!!" The green dwarf imp was running towards a man with silver long hair and expenisive looking garments also with a fluffy scarf over his shoulders. " What's all the rukas Jaken..." sesshomaru looked down.

"Rin...She and a woman with her are getting attacked." Jaken announced. Then sesshomaru suddenly left. " Sire, you don't know which way they went..." Jaken followed after him. Sesshomaru didn't need any directions he had a scent of blood, but it wasn't Rin's it was unfamilar blood that he ever smelt. He was almost at the site just a few more feet.

" Who is this person that's with rin?" Sesshomaru questioned himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was flying backwards blood coming out her mouth. ' What was that? I couldn't see a thing until this happened...urg...' Rukia mentliy said to herself her body dropping on the ground with a gush of blood spilling from her sides. Rin who was courious peeping to see who won was horrified seeing Rukia laying on the grounds cuts and blood covering her body. She got from her hideout running to Rukia's side, "Lady Rukia...you need help." Rin shedded tears.

Rukia being half counisious looked at Rin." Rin get out of her she'll kill you if you don't go now..." Rukia struggling her body to stand. " I can't..." Rin cried.

" Just g-My my who do we have here..." Rukia was interrupted by Mioua who was standing a few feet in front of them. " Don't you dare touch her!!!" Rukia hissed shielding Rin.

" Who said I was going to touch her..." Mioua attacked suddenly her attack was countered and she lost her arm. " AHHH...Who the hell did that..." Mioua clutched her bloody right arm looking around until she saw a man. " Who are you.."

Rukia and Rin looked around their bodies seeing they were unharmed. " What just happened?" " Lord Sesshomaru!!!" Rin happily shouted.

" Rin stay there until I defet her..." Sesshomaru command.

" Hai..." Rin replyed.

" I don't care who you are you bastard you just ruined me die!!!!!" Mioua Charged but was cut in half. " Impossilbe!!!!!" she screamed As her body discenergrated.

' He's powerful with just one strike he sliced her...' Rukia thought gripping her wound. ' damnit she did a total on me what was that attack...' "cough..." Rukia started coughing up blood.

" Lady Rukia you need bandages for those wounds..." Rin told her looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

" Rin who is this person?." Sesshomaru bantly questioned looking at the petite woman in pain.

" This is Lady Rukia she is the one who saved me from being devoured by a demon." Rin explained. " Lord Sesshomaru she needs help." Rin pleaed.

"It's alright rin I'll be...urg ok if you look I already stopped the bleeding ..." Rukia reassured her as rin looked down to see light green light from her hands.* Thats amazing.* Rin thought.

" You think you'll be fine?." Sesshomaru questioned.

Rukia thinking his question was pity because of the state she's in right now that made her a bit angry. She stood up straight with out help, " Yea, I'm not that injured..." she scoffed. She then started walking, " I should ge-" Rukia suddenly felled unconcious, but was caught in Sesshomaru's right arm.

" She's used up to much engery, she'll be okay." Sesshomaru explained knowing Rin would want to know what happened. Besides that this woman doesn't smell like a Human nor a Demon...Just what is she?

Sesshomaru turned walking away with Rukia laying unconciously in his arms while Rin and Jaken followed right behind him. Sesshomaru's first two words for Rukia was she was pretty Light and spunky...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray I'm soo glad I finished this chapter. I'm already working on my 3rd chapter. Also some charaters wil be ooc sometimes. And If you like this crack pair you should make a story about them as well. Well R&R no flames.

Aslo tell me what Inuyashaxbleach crackpairs should you want me put in upcoming chapters.

Ja ne 


	3. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
Rukiauchiha-54 3

REVIEW! 


End file.
